This invention relates to a nasal filter. More particularly to a filter that has substantially the same shape as the opening of the nostrils thereby increasing effectiveness.
The prior art teaches a variety of insertable nasal filters, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,426,161; 2,433,565; 2,526,586; 2,535,155; 2,674,245; 2,890,695; 3,463,149; 3,747,597; and others. The foregoing are deficient, however, for one or more of the following reasons; they do not provide for a secure well fit; they contain extraneous connections, connections that could be painful; and they are not readily replaceable.